Duke-Skywalkerr (character)
Details Server: Home: Talus @ Skywalkerr Beach Occupation: Spice Dealer Race: Human (Has Ability to age slow) Gender: Male Guild: AXIS/DJO Creation: July, 10th 2003 Faction: Imperial Army Profession(s): Elder Jedi Elder Scout Elder Swordsman Elder Fencer Elder Marksman NGE Profession(s): Master Jedi Master Spy Master Commando Master Entertainer Master Entertainer Master Smuggler Pilot: Rebel Ace Pilot Weapons : Old Republic Lightsaber (card) 100% crafted with 4 Ancient Krayt Dragon Pearls / Elite Tusken Rifle Lightsaber Crystal(s): Bane's Heart (card)/ Sunrider's Destiny/ Windu's guile/ Blackwing Crystal /B'nar' Sacrifice/ Permafrost/ Lava Crystal/ Bondara's Folly/ Kenobi's Legacy Biography At birth Duke was taken by Jedi Master Toya Doomsayer and trained in the ways of the Jedi. At age 4 Duke constructed his first lightsaber using the same design Master Ki-Adi Mundi wielded. Some years later Duke and Toya later traveled to Nar Shaddaa where Toya was taken hostage by Ziro the Hutt, in exchange for the high credits Jedi bounties yielded, Duke disguised himself as a Jawa getting access to Ziro's hideout. Upon getting in the hideout Duke cunningly made his way to the prison room using the force as guidance to find his captive master. Duke opened the cell room hoping to see his master, He end up finding a Hutt named [[Beldorion the Hutt]] chained up and gagged. Amazed by the medi-chlorian count with the Hutt as the Hutts was never known for being force sensitive Duke freed the Hutt and proceeded to find Toya Doomsayer. After fierce lightsaber battles with Ziro's IG-100 MagnaGuards Duke Skywalkerr finally found his masters holding cell and freed him. With amazement from watching Duke in action Beldorion asked if he too can learn to use a lightsaber, and to his astonishment Toya and Duke both agreed to help Beldorian in teaching him the ways of the force. At age 10 Duke gives Beldorion his purple lightsaber crystal as a gift as Beldorian completed his first lightsaber. Later that year Beldorian and Duke both dueled and the fight lasted 20 minutes as Beldorian won the match, Skywalkerr calls him Beldorian "The Splendid" the name stuck with him as Beldorian loved the name. During the great Jedi purge in 19BBY Toya went missing assumed dead Duke took off to Dantooine and made his home at that planet. With both the Light and Darkside of the force strong at the planet, Duke used the knowledge of the Jedi temples to further enhance his Jedi training. While training in Dantooine, Duke ran into fellow Rebel Alliance members a officer named Ferris and a medic named McLovin. Both men was amazed the powers Duke wielded and quickly offered their recruitment to the Rebel Alliance. Duke agrees to join as he figured it was a great way to find out what happened to his old master. . Skywalkerr was also rumored to have been one of the spacers that killed N-K "Necrosis" a second reincarnation of General Grevious and also took the Bane's Heart that N-K "Necrosis" had in his possession. Rise To Power "There is a new but familiar sense in the force Lord Vader be mindful." - Darth Sidious to Lord Vader. ---- At this time Duke had signed up to the Rebel Flight Academy and during his first year he roomed with Dak Ralter who gave Duke many pointers on hot wiring any ship in the known galaxy. Dak Ralter also introduced Duke to Jek Porkins who rather took to Duke's style and personality. It was Jek who asked his flight commander to let Duke fly on his wing with the Tierfon Yellow Aces for Duke's official Rebel mission. On the mission Jek and Duke flew into the Ord Mantell space and was taken surprised by Desann and his team of fighter pilots. As Jek maneuvered his ship to lock on the first ship he saw, Desann fired and hitting one of Jeks cannons instantly jamming his right side guns. Duke instantly broke wing and veered off within 15 seconds Duke shot down 2 of Desann pilots and turned his guns and aimed it at Desann as the 2 dog fighted all around the meteors doing evasive maneuvers firing their guns at each chance. Finally Duke got a target lock and was about to finish off Desann when Jek called for Duke's help, knowing it would be his only shot at destroying Desann, Duke turned and helped his wingman. As Duke got within Porkins range Duke fired off a volley of shots destroying another ship as the other 2 ship closing in on Jek turned and flew away. When they returned Duke thought for sure he was going to be commended on his bavery but instead got a heated scolding from his Commanding officer and Jek Porkins as Duke learned never ever to leave his wingman. But after the briefing Jek personally thanks Duke for saving him. For 4 years Duke help lead the Rebellion to victory after victory defeating the Empire in battles in Mygeeto, Felucia, and in Nar Shaddaa versus Slavers and Bounty Hunters on the side as his bounty offered by the Empire and various agents of evil was well rumored to be 10 figures. During the battle of Hoth, Skywalkerr and his rougue squad took the southern section where Luke to the northern. Duke's squad successfully took out the Empire's AT-AT walkers and Imperial Assassins to help the Rebellion Scientist and Medic staff evacuate with out not 1 single life being lost or convoy ship being captured or destroyed. Earning Duke Skywalkerr the Rebellion Crimson Phoenix Medallion award for bravery, and victory at incredible odds. Strong as Duke was in the force his leadership abilities spoke large volume, In his heroic encounter in a Imperial Star Destroyer. Duke along with Ferris and McLovin took out the entire crew on that ship and quickly earning him the Rebel Alliance GCW rank of General. Duke's legendary battles in Rori help him earn the Rebels highest honor and he was awarded with a badge for helping the Rebels out in the battle of Restuss Jek "Thanks, I thought this piggy saw his last days." Duke "You know, You could have just said this from the begining?!" Jek "What fun would that have been?" The Deal With Lando Calrissian Lando Calrissian "I have a some Muon Gold here I think you might like!!!' Duke Skywalkerr "Ok you have my attention." It was at this time when Duke first got it done to him. As he mentioned that it gives such a euphoric sensation and it boost your skills in combat that you want it all the time. So while training Dantooine Duke encountered a Elder Trader named Lando Calrissian, It was then that Lando said something to Duke that changed his life forever. Lando offered Duke some Muon Gold Spice as he was amazed to find out that a Jedi would want spice. Knowing that spice was forbidden by the Rebel Alliance and the Jedi Order, Lando and Duke both agreed to keep this situation to one's self. Lando was short of smuggler pilots and was short on credits to pay the Empire Troopers in customs off. But had something of value that a Jedi would sure value over credits and Lando being friends with Gil Burtin knew from past conversations that Duke was a great pilot with great smuggling potential. Lando presented Duke with Sith Holocron as a reward for helping Lando smuggle if Duke was successful. Duke was very sly and smuggled the crates Lando needed as Duke had the force on his side he would Mind Trick 1 the agents thus forgetting all about Duke's cargo. Lando found a gold mine smuggler and knew he himself was going to make a lot of credits with Duke Skywalkerr as a ally. Duke finally got a deal where he landed 50 crates of Muon Gold spice and with all this spice at his disposal he often thought of what Beldorain told him, So Duke tried it and with his connection to the force he felt his power increase and was able do to far more better in battle then he ever thought of doing. Category:Player characters